Possessive Boss
by Kajune
Summary: Shiki doesn't like it when someone or something precious to him gets hurt, and he will prove it to those responsible that he means business. Gift for RukawaGF.


**Title **: Possessive Boss

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Shiki doesn't like it when someone or something precious to him gets hurt, and he will prove it to those responsible that he means business.

* * *

**Gift for RukawaGF**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, flea!"

Roars Heiwajima Shizuo, before throwing a jaw-damaging punch at the informant.

Izaya coughs up blood as his head drops, though only his head since the rest of his body is being held up by a single, firm grip to his neck. Pain spreads throughout his face, making his eyes shut and head spin. Curse the jumbled up thoughts in his head, causing him to lose focus and get caught by Shizuo, for the first time too. No surprise the blond is not holding back, glaring daggers at him as he prepares for another punch, this one landing on his stomach.

_Cough!_

Blood hits the ground between their feet, as Izaya's head jerks forward, making his neck hurt more. Damn it, how is he suppose to get out of this death trap?

Fortunately, luck comes to his side by the sound of a whistle. Both men look towards the source, and find a police officer (likely a newbie) standing by the entrance of the alley, pointing a finger at Shizuo with eyes burning with hate. It should be known to all who fear Shizuo that should the law intervene, his rampages would stop, including his sole chance of killing the enemy, who manages to slip away thanks to the loosened hold.

Izaya waits not to know the reaction of Shizuo or what happens next. In a hurry, he runs away from that spot with a burning neck and a taste of his own blood on his tongue. He feels nauseous. Until he is certain he can't be chased after, usually by escaping the radius in which Shizuo can pick up his 'smell', Izaya will continue running even if he suffocates from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Arriving at his apartment with red marks on his skin and a few drops of blood on his shirt wasn't the smartest move, since he is soon to be visited by Shiki with another job. He knows how much the man likes noticing all the strange signs on the informant's body, from the way he combed his hair to his breathing pattern. Of course, the man has never failed in finding out that something is indeed wrong with the informant, though being the private man he is, Izaya prefers hiding all signs of distress for as long as possible, and he has been doing so well for the past three months.

Good thing Namie is absent for the day, or else he would have another person to jab him over non-godly issues.

Now...with less than an hour to go, how is Izaya going to hide not only the hand print on his neck, but also the bruise on his cheek, which is still terrorizing his jaw and cheekbone. The pain is somewhat bearable thanks to a previous encounter back in high school, in which Izaya experienced much worse, and not because of Shizuo mind you. As for the shirt, he can simply put on another one, and hide this one in the laundry basket.

Sighing, Izaya opens the cabinet for something to reduce the pain, knowing make up won't hide the damage inflicted. He tried that once and was virtually laughed at, even by Shiki's two bodyguards. He tried making a mental note of laughing at them back, but failed to since their stern faces always spoiled the mood, and Shiki never looks like he is ready for humor during their formal conversations.

A couple of minutes later, Shiki enters the office with two men dressed in black suits accompanying him, as always. Izaya is already on the leather sofa, legs crossed and expression not falsely pleased. There's no point in hiding it, since there is a plaster covering the whole of one cheek, and a rather clear mark on the front part of his neck.

Shiki notices all this before he is able to sit down, and instead of taking his seat anyway, he approaches Izaya; even his men are surprised at the change of action. Izaya is quite taken aback himself, as he looks up at the man more persistent in his troubles than he thought.

"Well, what have we here?"

Shiki gently brushes the wound on his neck, faintly tracing it horizontally as if afraid to make it sting. Izaya doubts that. Tearing his eyes from the older man, Izaya says nothing as humiliation drowns him. He literally has no choice but to 'show off'.

"Someone strangled you? I would love to meet them."

Shiki looks at the bandage. At first Izaya assumes he is going to pull it off, rip it from his skin, but he doesn't. Instead, he brings a hand to hover over it, before trailing his fingers gently along the jawline. When Izaya flinches, the expression on Shiki's face darkens.

"Who did this, Orihara-san?"

Looking back at those brown-ish eyes, Izaya sees an expression rarely worn by the Awakusu executive. Why would he be mad at someone hurting the informant, who knowingly acts distrustfully to him? As the quiet subordinates effortly keep their backs straight, while trying to hold in their surprises at the unusual transaction between the two males, Shiki's eyes do not falter as they continue to look at Izaya, though the anger within them, does not seem to be pointing at the informant.

With a smile, Izaya replies.

"Who do you think?"

It takes a while before the older man answers. The answer to this question isn't hard, but painfully obvious. Why the silence came is a mystery, to all who are present besides the man dressed in white.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

Izaya nods, but is once again taken aback, when the Awakusu executive walks away and takes his place on the opposite sofa, his hands already snatching for a file by the time Izaya's mind is able to process anything. When Shiki starts introducing the new job, Izaya composes himself and resumes business with a smile, all pretending like nothing just happened.

The feeling of bones crushing beneath his fist has always been a disgusting feeling to the blond, but after finally making contact with Izaya, there becomes no sweeter feeling than actually fracturing a bone or two, most especially the informant's.

Shizuo can only imagine how good it was to give even a piece of what Izaya deserves. To shatter his confidence in one decisive blow has been nothing but a mere dream to him. Now, although he has - most painfully - lost the flea again, he managed to withdraw some satisfaction from an experience he never thought possible.

It is coming close to noon by the time Shizuo parts from Tom, a brief request for assistance on a day off brought him work, since a man they were hunting was suddenly found. Good job, Vorona. Walking mindlessly with eyes on his left hand, Shizuo doesn't register an approaching car, either when it parks, or when men exit from it.

When he does sense a presence come near him, one man manages to bash his head with a metal pole, knocking him into an alley. Another steps over and strikes his head again, using an object not yet seen by those squeezed-shut eyes. Seriously, that hurt! Before he can open his eyes to see either of the attackers, a third man strikes down on his nose with a metal club.

Blood, he can smell, though he can not feel it and barely can he see it as a pair of hands grab his wrists and pull him deeper into the alley. His ears can pick up footsteps, meaning those men are following, probably grinning now they have Ikebukuro's strongest at their mercy. Just what did he do now to get attacked?

As the question pops up in his head, a foot slams onto his jawbone. Kicking his head to face his left, the other side gets the same amount of torture, if not worse. Even without a powerful drug or a bullet through his skin, he feels vulnerable before whoever dares put their stinky shoes on his frowning face.

Then, he hears fingers snap, and those three men proceed to beat him until his clothes tear on some parts, until bruises mark many parts of his body, and until blood is the most prominent thing to his senses, all else blocked out by black spots in his vision and mind fuzzy by a severe headache.

A foot presses itself against his throat, and he coughs; surely droplets of blood come out.

Despite all the pain, shock and slight worry, he can hear a voice speak to him, near his ear but not right next to it, the suppressed bitterness behind the rather calm tone sending shivers down his likely broken spine.

"This is a warning, Heiwajima Shizuo. Do not lay another finger on Orihara Izaya, or you will be left nothing."

Shizuo understands quite a bit through all the torturous pain coming from his skull and his limbs that this is payback for having hurt the flea...at long last. Shizuo has never really considered what would happen to him should he ever hurt then leave the flea, or hurt then lose the flea. He assumed that said flea would come at him ten times worse than before, leading to most imagined scenarios to feature Izaya dying, sad and broken.

Which is why 'to kill' has always been the main plan each time he chases Izaya. He doesn't like thinking about any consequences should Izaya escape him after having his pride hurt. Sadly, he just so happens to have a weakness which popped up the minute he was going to knock the flea to his knees, then to his grave.

He really should stand up to the police more.

Soon, the four men leave him and drive off. Although he is certain he is not going to die from the wounds he received, he feels however frightened by that man, whoever he was, daring to have him knocked to the ground and beaten like a senseless puppy. Never before has anyone managed to leave him bleeding in a dark alley like this, hardly able to open his eyes or breathe each breath evenly. The pain is nearly too much, but he thinks not much of it as he tries to hang on, waiting for his amazing healing abilities to work long enough for him to call Shinra.

The doctor - if he isn't too occupied with Celty - will surely be able to fix him back to normal, but only physically. The shock and horror that man left him with will likely last, for as long as he sees Izaya an enemy.

Forever, perhaps.

* * *

"Shiki-san, what did you do?"

"Hmm?"

Looking down at the still wounded informant before him, Shiki smiles a friendly smile before pecking the other's exposed cheek. No matter how many times, he enjoys the smell of Izaya's shampoo. To bring his nose close to those raven locks, is becoming a bad habit. With one arm bent upon a pillow, and the palm of his hand being his head's resting place, Shiki appears to ignore the informant looking back at him as he trails that pale skin with his eyes, having already touched it to contentment.

"Shiki-san..."

Izaya pouts at the lack of proper attention, but when Shiki pats his head, ruffling his hair the way he hates it, Izaya resorts to lying face down on the other pillow, leaving his naked back to the man's full view.

Smiling still, but more proudly this time, Shiki traces his vision from the neck down to the lower back where the blanket begins covering the both of them. At this point does Shiki caress his partner, pleased by how said partner doesn't respond, but rather, permits such touching.

Shiki feels power from being able to own, hold and touch Izaya any way he wishes. It's not like he forced Izaya to bed with him earlier, by using only his rare charms is he able to gain the man's trust. From now on he will make a commitment, and keep it like nothing else matters. From this point forward he will...

Forever keep his Izaya safe and sound, protected from all the monsters and demons of this world.

Soon afterwards, he and his lover fall asleep.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
